1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to desktops. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus, system and method of appending a group of files to files on a clipboard of a desktop.
2. Description of Related Art
Most desktops allow a user to remove or copy a file or a group of files from a directory or folder. To remove the file or group of files from the folder is generally referred to as “cut” or “delete” whereas to copy the file or group of files is referred to as “copy”. To transfer the copied file or group of files to another folder is referred to as “paste”.
When the file or group of files is copied, it is ordinarily transferred to a temporary buffer called a clipboard. This allows the user to later paste the file or group of files in other folders. Note that copying files will henceforth be referred to as copying the files onto the clipboard or plainly “copy”.
In the past, when two file copy operations were made in succession, the selected file or group of files from the first copy operation was replaced with the selected file or group of files from the second copy operation. Thus, if a user desired to add a file or a group of files to a file or files that had been copied onto the clipboard, the user had to select all the files (including the ones already on the clipboard) in order to copy them on the clipboard. Clearly, depending on the location of the files, this could be a rather time-consuming endeavor.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus, system and method of appending a group of files to files on a clipboard.